


Divine Intervention

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angels, Blood Blossoms, Cults, Fake Episode, Gen, Summoning Rituals, danny tries to take a vacation and can't, ghost speak, language barriers, non-biblical angels, religious iconography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: Normally if a weird pseudo-cult were to arrive in Amity Park, Sam would be all over it, it's just her style! Alas, these white robed weirdos are too prim and proper for her tastes, and what's worse, they seem to have a genuine angel trapped for their show.What's even MORE worse, Danny's family is dragging him out of town for a much needed break, leaving Sam and Tucker to deal with this mysterious cult.They can handle it, right?Fake episode involving weird cults, summoning, and a maybe angel.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Sam Manson & Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley & OC
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No art this time, unfortunately. And, sadly, I think I'm going to stop doing that because it's been really hard to get the motivation for it right now.  
> That being said! could change in the future so, we'll see :)

###  **Opening Scene**

Tall white tents are set up in Amity’s central park, gold colored flags flickering in the wind.

Sam and her family wait in line, Sam does NOT look happy, and she’s been shoved into a fluffy white cardigan, presumably to hide her goth nature.

Sam: I am prepared to dislike everything about this. Why are we here again?

Mrs. Manson: Well, Odette from the book club said she came to see the show last week when they first arrived, before the news got out. She said it was absolutely incredible!

Sam:  _ Details _ mom, I don’t know what It is.

Mr. Manson: Well honey,  _ I  _ heard that they’re even better at getting rid of the ghosts than the Fentons!

Mrs. Manson: I heard the same thing! Oh darling~

Mr. Manson: Honeybuns~

Sam:  _ gag _

They follow the line into the tent and it looks very much like a circus tent, but with a weird sort of catwalk coming from the back.

Sam, shuddering: This reminds me of Freakshow…

Mr. Manson: What was that Sammykins?

Sam, louder: N-nothing dad!

She moves to sit beside them in the stands, leaning back. And then, not so subtly, pulling out a Driver’s Ed book and reading while they wait.

They don’t have to wait long, as a man in a white and gold robe comes out onstage.

Man: Welcome one and all, Citizens of Amity Park! For so long you have been plagued by demons posing as spirits from the other side, but no more! With us, we bring salvation and protection. Behold, our guardian angel! 

The curtains behind him open up and Sam perks up a little bit. From backstage, a young woman with dark skin and fluffy dark hair that frames her head like a halo, walks slowly out. She keeps her eyes closed and hands folded beneath the sleeves of her flowy white gown.

When she reaches where the man is standing, she holds her arms open, opens her eyes to reveal a golden light, and large white wings spread out behind her. Sam covers her mouth as she, and the crowd, gasp.

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Amity Park.

Sam drags Danny and Tucker along by the wrists, both look incredibly confused.

Sam: Look I’m telling you guys what I saw! After everything you really don’t believe me?

Tucker, pulling away and stopping: You called us in the middle of the night and spent an hour rambling about angels and implications. You’re not exactly making a whole lot of sense. [Danny nods, folding his arms]

Sam, facepalming: Right, okay, okay! I went to the weird, religious, festival thing with my parents because of what they heard. And when there, they showed off an angel!

Danny: Did she have wings?

Sam: Yes.

Danny: Halo?

Sam: Uh, sort of.

Tucker: Multiple eyes and rings of fire?

Danny: wh-

Sam: Yeah that was part of her finale!

Tucker: Sounds pretty angelic to me. We should check it out, see if your ghost sense goes off. She might have the wool pulled over everyone’s eyes!

Danny, sighing: Great… I just have to be home before six, we’re leaving to go camping.

They start walking again, this time into the less-packed tent area. Some of the tents are clearly living quarters, some are food stands, and everyone is wearing white and gold robes with the hoods down. 

Tucker, shuddering: Look, angel or not this whole thing gives me the creeps.

Danny: Me too.

Sam: Oh no I totally agree, but that’s why we have to see if this is an Ember scenario.

The trio share a determined nod as they enter the main tent.

###  **Scene 2**

Seems they’re half way through some kind of sermon.

Pastor: for eons demons have plagued the living world, putting our children in danger, ruining our homes, lying to us-

The trio creep through the crowd with the help of Danny’s invisibility. They get up to the stage, the Pastor drones on.

Danny: So when does the angel come out?

Sam: Shh, you’ll see, just give it a minute.

Pastor: -and in our darkest time we asked for aid, for light, and were gifted our beloved angel!

Again he gestures to the back curtains, which open. The angel, Riel, walks out slowly again and Tucker gasps quietly, covering his mouth quickly. Danny does the same to hide his ghost sense, sharing a panicked look with Sam and Tucker.

Pastor: Show them the light, my dear.

Riel opens her eyes and lifts her arms, but then her eyes land on Danny and go wide.

Riel, voice echoing: Help me, ghost child, please.

Danny, shaking his head and digging in his ear: What?

A scream goes up from the crowd and Danny’s ghost sense goes off again as a giant green wasp rises over the crowd. A crown sits lopsided around one antenna. Danny crouches, preparing to jump when Tucker grabs his shoulder.

Tucker, pointing to Riel: Dude look!

Riel spreads her wings and flies over, facing off with the wasp. It hisses at her, but she puts out a hand and it pulls back, confused. She moves closer, putting a hand on it and petting it, cooing softly.

The wasp visibly relaxes, antennae drooping and legs relaxing.

Riel: I’m sorry poor creature, generations of destroyed hives left you so bitter. Go, be at peace, make your nest in the infinite realms.

Again Danny digs in his ear, and gasps as the wasp vanishes into mist that disappears through a tiny ghost portal.

There’s a beat of silence and the crowd erupts into cheers as Riel lands on the stage again, bowing politely. But again her eyes meet with Danny’s.

Riel: Please, ghost boy, they have me trapped here. Free me!

###  **Scene 3**

The trio are sitting outside the camp, sharing a bag of kettle corn.

Danny: Did you guys hear what she said at the end there? She was calling me out in front of at least three hundred people!

Tucker: Is that what she was saying?

Danny: Uh, duh?

Tucker: Really? It just sounded like- [he tries his best to sing angelically, but he still has no pitch, making his friends flinch]

Sam: Tucker’s right, it sounded like singing, not words.

Danny: I’m telling you, she was begging me to help her.

Sam: I believe you, this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve heard something weird like this. Now, we should make a plan and-

All three startle, Tucker squeezing the kettle corn causing it to slightly explode over them. The GAV drives up nearby and Maddie leans out the driving side window.

Maddie: There you are Danny! Come on, we better hit the road if we want to be at the campsite in time for the meteor shower!

Danny, gasping: I totally forgot about that! [He jumps to his feet] You guys think y ou can handle this without me?

Sam: Oh for sure!

Tucker: We can? I mean, yeah! Yeah we can!

Sam: Go have fun Danny!

They wave as he gets into the GAV and it speeds off with another horn blast. Camera shows them still waving even when it’s gone.

Tucker: So, uh, do you actually have a plan or are we just winging it?

Sam: Oh I’ve got a plan. How do you feel about doing some Crimes?

Tucker: oh no.

###  **Scene 4**

Night in the park.

Sam is dressed in all dark blue, but all practical this time. Pants, long sleeved shirt, and a hood and scarf to hide her face. She glances up as someone approaches and her expression becomes annoyed.

Sam: Tucker I told you to dress stealthily.

Tucker is wearing a bright blue ninja costume with silver accents from his tech.

Tucker: And what’s more stealthy than a ninja?

Sam facepalms with a sigh, putting her Driver’s ed book away and pulling up her mask. Tucker does the same and comes by the tree, they peek into the camp.

They watch, as the cheering in the main tent begins to die, as Riel is guided from the back door into another tent.

Sam motions forward and they scamper over, she uses a pocket knife to cut open a repaired seam in the tent.

They duck in and hide behind a wardrobe. The tent looks like a modest bedroom, though a ring of blood blossoms sit in the center of the room.

The Pastor guides Riel into the ring and places the remaining blossoms down.

Pastor: You did well today.

Riel: [sings tiredly]

Pastor: Don’t be like that. Our decade of work is almost complete! Once we purge the demons of this town, you shall be free.

Riel: [sings angrily, pointing at the flowers]

Pastor: I can’t have you leaving quite yet now can I? You’ve got this little town wrapped around your finger. And therefore, mine.

Riel: [sings shrilly]

Pastor: That’s ENOUGH! 

He slams his hand on the wardrobe sam and Tucker are behind, Riel visibly flinches back. The Pastor sighs.

Pastor: And now I’m the bad guy again. This conversation is over, get some rest.

He removes a silver circlet from his head and hangs it on a hook, Riel watches him go and she looks close to tears.

She sits and draws her knees up, crying a tiny bit. Sam leans out, then steps out, and Riel gasps softly. Sam motions for quiet, pulls Tucker out, then pulls her hood off.

Again Riel gasps, but this time with a smile, getting to her feet. They all stiffen as footsteps move by outside, staying silent until they disappear. She points to the flowers, motioning for them to move them. Easy enough!

Tucker, quietly: I am NOT eating those again.

Sam, quiet: You shouldn’t have to, she’s not uh, hurt by them?

The two shrug and quickly kick away the flowers. Riel runs forward and hugs them, wearing a big grin.

Sam, quiet: Can you get away on your own?

Riel: [shakes her head and mimes wings, then a dramatic yawn and looking very very tired]

Tucker, expertly: You would fly but you’re way too tired. I’m guessing that’s a no go on invisibility and stuff too right?

Sam is impressed and Riel grins, clapping silently.

Sam: Well, let’s do this old school then.

Cut to outside the tent where some people are talking. Sam leans out the door, picks a forgotten can off the ground and hurls it before hiding again. It crashes and people go running.

Cut to the other side of the tent as Tucker helps Riel out through the hole, then Sam. And all three of them run off into the night.

###  **Scene 5**

Tucker’s House’s backyard.

Sam hops the fence easily, helping Riel while sitting on top. Tucker climbs over and falls on his back in the grass.

Sam: Well, we made it to your house. What now?

Tucker: Riel can hide in my room until she’s strong enough to go back to the Zone. that sound good?

Riel: [nods and sings a happy note]

Tucker: Oh good! You do understand english!

Riel: [mimes talking with her hand while shaking her head, but motions to her ear and nods]

Tucker: Well I can teach you a little, so you can communicate with folks better.

Sam: Wait, do you know why Danny could understand you then? He’s our friend, and he’s uh…

Riel: [giggles, then mimes spooky ghost]

Sam: Yeah that.

Riel: [nods, mimes a ghost again, and then the hand-talking]

Tucker: Oh! It’s a type of ghost speak isn’t it?

Riel: [claps and trills]

Sam: Well I’m glad you two are getting along. I gotta go before my parents get suspicious, be careful okay?

She hops the fence while Tucker responds.

Tucker: Careful is my middle name! [winks at Riel] Not really.

She actually giggles at him.

###  **Scene 6**

Elsewhere, the middle of the woods.

A fire crackles nearby, and someone sticks a stick with a marshmallow into the flames.

Pan back to show Danny roasting his marshmallow, the stuff for s’mores on his knee. Behind him, Jazz and Jack seem to be wrestling with the tent. The marshmallow catches fire and, instead of blow it out like a normal person, he uses a bit of frost breath to chill it down a bit too much.

He sighs and puts it back over the fire. 

Maddie comes and sits in the chair beside her son.

Maddie: Trouble with the marshmallow again?

Danny: You could say that… I’m glad we’re, well, finally camping again.

He looks up at space and smiles a bit, there’s a shooting star.

Maddie: Yeah, no ghosts, no monsters, just monster marshmallows and scary stories.

Danny: Like anything is scarier than your town being overgrown by a giant weed.

Both of them giggle when there’s a crash! Looking back, they see Jack is now tied in the tent cables and Jazz can’t stop laughing. The two share a look, a snicker, and then run to help.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Scene 7**

A few days later…

Sam is reading her Driver’s Ed book again while riding in the back of her family’s car.

Mr. Manson: Cheer up Sam! We’re going to have a great time!

Sam: I’m being held hostage at a cult performance, I’m not going to enjoy this.

Mrs. Manson: We’ll see about that, I even got us matching robes!

Sam sighs bitterly.

Fade to show her sitting still, reading, in the stupid robe at the stupid show while everyone around her cheers. Someone taps her shoulder and she looks up, surprised to see a worried looking Paulina who motions for her to come.

She moves over to join a crew of Casper high kids, including the A-listers sitting in the stands.

Sam: Your parents dragged you here too?

Paulina: Yeah, none of us want to be here.

Dash: Like, have you heard some of the things they’ve said about Phantom? They keep calling him a demon master!

Sam: What does that even mean?

Paulina: They’ve been saying he’s trying to control us by making us think he’s a hero! But, they haven’t seen him!

Kwan: Yeah! He’s like, a really good guy.

Star: Total sweetheart…

Sam: Something doesn’t seem right about this…

Pastor, interrupting: Disciples! Believers! Hear me now! Our angel has been STOLEN! I can only guess by the demons that plague this town! It’s time we begin the proper purge of these creatures, banish them from Amity forevermore!

The crowd cheers and the teens share a worried look.

Pastor: And we’ll start with your most infamous menace, the Phantom!

Sam: Oh  _ no. _

###  **Scene 8**

Tucker’s room.

Riel sits on a beanbag and Tucker sits next to her with large cards in his hands. He flips one to face her with a picture of a tiger.

Tucker: Alright, what’s this one?

Riel, slowly: Big, striped, cat. Orange and black… tiger!

Tucker: Yeah! You’re getting really good at english.

Riel: Translation simple, learn to say lots of new words, already understand them.

Tucker: Yeah that makes sense. Hey, can I ask, what’s your like, deal? You pacified that giant wasp so easily.

Riel, standing and moving to the window: Angels, guardians of all life, ghost and human, big and small. Roam worlds, look for trouble, try to fix it.

Tucker: Kind of like Danny.

Riel, smiling: Danny, like baby angel. Young, powerful, but not angel, is ghost. Very very strong, love to meet him!

Tucker, standing to be beside her: And you will when he gets back from his trip! I’m sure he’d love to have some help around Amity.

Riel shakes her head, reaching towards the sky: Can’t stay Tucker, this not home, weak here.

Tucker, wilting: Ah, yeah that makes sense. You can visit, right?

Riel chuckles: Maybe visit, visit new friends, visit you.

Both giggle, a little sheepish, until Riel suddenly looks alarmed. She puts a hand to her chest, eyes flaring gold.

Tucker: What is it?

Riel: Trouble, big trouble, big trouble for Danny! Cult planning something, sense power, terrible power!

Tucker: Oh no.

###  **Scene 9**

Sunset in the forest.

Maddie and Jack are down on the dock of a lake while Jazz reads on a folding chair. Danny is just laying in the grass looking, really happy?

Danny: Three whole days and not a single ghost, new record I think.

Jazz; You’re going to jinx it Danny.

Danny: Maybe so, maybe so. [He stands and stretches] I think I’m going to go get firewood before we run out again.

Jazz: Be careful out there, you could sprain something.

Danny, walking off: I will!

He walks along a path, the light has gotten a bit darker, and he’s carrying a bundle of sticks in one arm. He stops short, his breath fogging, and looks around warily.

Danny: Alright ghost gang, who’s there? Who wants to fight?

Cut to the cult in Amity, where a circle is being set up in the middle of the tent, the crowd surrounding it. A stone slab is placed on the earth and candles are set down as one of the hooded figures pours a reddish ash in a large ring.

Sam and the A-listers watch in horror as the Pastor talks.

Pastor: here today we shall begin the cleansing of Amity, and no longer will you have to fear the presence of the undead!

Sam: We have to stop this…

Paulina: They’re going to try and summon Phantom!

Sam: Wh- how do you know?

Paulina, sheepish: I, may have tried this ritual myself… It, didn’t work. But I didn’t have ash because it was going to ruin the carpet!

Sam: I’m, going to ignore the implications of that. You know how to stop this then right?

Paulina: If, if we can break the circle then the spirit will be able to go free, meaning Phantom will be able to get out. If it even works of course.

Sam: Let’s hope it doesn’t. But, I’ve got a plan.

The cultists begin speaking in low voices and the candles ignite, the crowd gasps.

Back in the woods, Danny doubles over, as if punched in the stomach.

Danny: What the- ACK!

He’s suddenly picked up from his back and slammed into a tree. It lifts him up and slams him again. On the third hit, he gives a shout of pain as the transformation is forced to trigger.

Danny: What? No! Turn back! I didn’t- AAAAH!

He’s pulled  _ hard _ against the tree and then Slurps through a small portal into the ghost zone.

Brief shot of him being dragged backwards, very very quickly, through the Ghost Zone by his butt.

Until WHAM! He’s slammed down onto the stone altar in the tent and the room falls silent. He groans, sitting up and rubbing his head, then slowly looking around in horror.

Danny: Uh, hi? Listen, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got places to-

As he tries to walk away from the altar, he slams face first into a magic field. The cultists draw wiggly daggers with thorns carved into them and begin to approach as Danny panics. 

Danny: Wait wait wait, guys come on! Can’t we talk about this?

Pastor, holding a large blade: The time for talking is over demon, this is your end.

Sam, off screen: Actually! This is our friend!

Dash, shouting: HIKE!

He, Kwan, and two other jocks race by, tackling the Pastor and three other cultists out of the way. Paulina, Star, and another preppy girl pop out of the crowd and spray perfume into the hoods of others, making them cough and drop their blades, which they grab and move, standing in Phantom’s defense. 

Sam swings her book into one of them, grabs a knife and kicks through the ash, causing the barrier to shatter.

Sam: Phantom get out of here! Quick!

Danny nods and flies out, going right through the tent before anyone can stop him.

The cultists get back up and Sam hops onto the altar.

Sam: Alright listen up people! This guy has been lying to you! The angel they were keeping? She was a very powerful ghost being held captive and forced to perform by the same people who claim to want to purge ghosts from the world!

The crowd gasps and the Pastor becomes enraged.

Pastor: Heretics! Foolish children! You know not of what you speak of! You side with demons-

Dash: We’re siding with the ghost who’s saved us a million times!

Kwan: Yeah! Where was your angel when our town got teleported into another dimension?

Dash: Where was your angel when we were used as plant food?

Star: Where were you when everyone like, got possessed?

Paulina: Where were you when I turned into a dragon?

Pastor: ENOUGH!

The power of his shout knocks Sam off the pedestal and into one of the jocks, who helps her up. 

The Pastor and his men pull proper ghost weapons from their robes and aim them at the teenagers, the crowd gasps in horror.

Pastor: I won’t have a bunch of stupid teenagers ruining everything I’ve worked for because they think some stupid little ghost is their friend. This ends now!

??? (Riel): Yes, it does.

There’s a flash of golden light and she appears on the pedestal, an imposing figure, wings raised. Tucker also appears, falling on his face and scrambling behind the Jock Defenses.

Riel faces down her captor.

Riel: Liar, thief, criminal. Used me to hurt so many, to lie to so many. Won’t let you continue this game.

The cultists raise their weapons and she raises her hands, closing her eyes.

And yet, even more eyes open on her hands, forehead, and neck as a proper halo glows behind her head. And in a flash, she and the teenagers are gone, so are all the ghost weapons

The cultists gasp in fear and the Amity Citizens get angry, surrounding them.

Mr. Manson: You were going to hurt our daughter!

Mrs. Manson: No one hurts our baby.

The crowd surges and the cultists scream.

###  **Scene 10**

Out in the woods somewhere.

Jack, Maddie and Jasmine are close together, searching the woods with powerful flashlights.

Maddie: Jazz you’re sure he went this way?

Jazz: Positive mom! Danny! Danny where are you?

Jack: He can’t have gone far, it was almost dark!

Maddie: unless he got lost coming back… oh dear, Danny!

Danny lands, catching his breath against a tree, powering down. He’s  _ really _ out of breath.

Jack, distantly: Danny!? 

Maddie, also distant: Danny where are you!?

We see their flashlights through the trees in the distance. Danny gasps and tries to run towards them, only to trip on a root and seriously hurt his ankle, crying out in pain and clutching his leg.

Danny, putting a hand to his mouth as he calls: Mom?? Dad?? I’m over here! Help!

Jazz: He’s over here!

There’s the sound of crashing undergrowth as the Fenton family runs over. Maddie drops to her knees.

Maddie: Where did you go!? We heard shouting and then you were gone and-

Danny: I’m sorry, I slipped and hit my head. I think my ankle’s a little busted… 

Jack: That’s all okay, because we found you.

Danny stiffens a bit as his parents hug him, letting out a shaky sigh as he hugs back because that was super Not Fun.

###  **Scene 11**

The roof of Casper high.

There’s a golden flash and all the teens are dropped down as Riel lowers herself down.

Dash: Everyone alright?

Everyone: groans of agreement

Tucker, approaching Riel as she opens her eyes: You did it! You got everyone out of there!

Riel: Almost let them hurt Danny, no more. Police stop them now, parents angry.

Tucker: You can say that again, they looked ready to riot!

Kwan: Wow… are you really an angel?

Riel blushes: Mostly. Guardian spirit, angel good word for it though.

Dash, butting in: Well if you’re looking for some warriors to bless, you’re looking at the best of the bunch~

Riel just laughs and shakes her head. She turns to Tucker and takes one of his hands.

Riel: Thank you, learn much of human world again, get voice back.

Tucker: Aw it was nothing…

Riel: Must go now, but I visit again! Learn even more language!

Tucker, a bit saddened, but happy for her: I’ll see you then, Riel.

To his surprise, she leans over and pecks his cheek before spreading her wings and taking off into the sky, leaving Tucker stunned.

Dash: Oh no fair! How come Foley gets a kiss?

Kwan: He did teach her a bunch of words.

Dash, sighing bitterly: Fine I guess.

Behind them, Sam pulls off her stupid robe and helps Paulina and Star do the same.

Paulina: Can’t believe I let them make me wear that tacky thing.

Sam: I can’t believe you recognized a summoning ritual. Where’d you learn about that?

Paulina, embarrassed: Oh I, well, uh, mi mama has a book and I’m not supposed to read it. But I wanted to meet Phantom so badly I, couldn’t help myself. But after that, I feel terrible!

Sam, putting a hand on her shoulder: Just, don’t do something like that unless you have a really really good reason. I can’t imagine anyone likes being dragged into a random summoning circle right?

Paulina, smiling weakly: You’re not so bad Manson.

Sam: Surprisingly, I was about to say the same to you. Would you ever consider letting me take a look at this book?

Paulina: mmm, only if you give me some tips on how to dress like you do. Goth and punk are on the rise and I’ve been curious.

Sam: Huh really? Sure I’ll give you some tips, it’s a deal!

She offers a high-five and Paulina awkwardly returns it, making Sam smile and laugh.

Dash: Shame Fenton couldn’t have been here to see, that was totally awesome! Did you see us?

Tucker: I did not! But I bet it was totally rad. Although, we have a new problem.

Zoom out to remind everyone that they are, in fact, on top of Casper High’s roof.

Tucker, loudly: HOW THE HECK ARE WE GETTING DOWN!?

###  **Scene 12**

The Ghost Zone.

Rriel flies through, and the green voidescape turns a soft teal color.

Camera turns to show a clouded, Mount Olympus style landscape where other angels of all colors walk about. Some work in gardens, some stand guard, some talk over scrolls and artifacts.

A shout goes up as Riel touches down.

She looks up to see two figures running towards her and they catch her in a bear hug. When they speak, it’s with that same echoey filter used when she spoke to Danny.

Angel 1: Riel! It’s you! We thought you were gone for good!

Angel 2: The ancients said you probably wouldn’t come back!

Riel, hugging her friends tightly: Well, I’m back, I’m home. And I’ve got news!

Angel 2: News? What sort of news?

Riel, grinning widely: You’ll see!

Another shout goes up and more angels come running, it seems Riel was truly missed.

###  **Scene 13**

The next day at the Nasty Burger.

Sam is talking with Paulina.

Sam: So, ground rules for Punk is don’t follow trends, it’s all about going against the grain. Goth, on the other hand, is about embracing the inner darkness and toil within each of us, it’s about the angst!

She poses dramatically while Paulina takes notes, giggling.

Paulina: I never realized there was so much depth to the styles. I just thought they were “dress terribly to show everyone you’re in a bad mood.”

Sam: Oh that’s definitely part of it haha. I think you’ll like Goth a lot more really, lots of room for pretty dresses and nice makeup in that fashion.

Paulina: OOooh you’re right! I’m going to go get looking!

She hops up, but before she leaves, she pulls an ominous black book from her purse.

Paulina: Here, this wasn’t doing any good on my shelf, and mom doesn’t care, you can have it.

Sam: Whoah really? This is awesome! Thanks!

Both look up at the sound of screeching tires and see the GAV stop short in the parking lot. Danny hops out, waving to his parents before limping over.

Sam: Gotta go Paulina, nerd friends calling.

Paulina waves and skips off to shop. Sam runs over and hugs Danny, who’s grinning. 

Danny: I take it the rest of the ‘destroy the cult’ mission went well?

They part and Sam nods in a so-so way.

Sam: More or less. Riel, the angel, had to yank us out of there with magic and then all the adults got them arrested. But-

She points off to one side, where Tucker is talking with some of the Jocks, and it seems like things are okay between them.

Sam: Everyone's impressed Tucker got a kiss from an angel. We’ll see how long that lasts of course.

Danny: Aw what? He did? Not fair!

Sam: You got pulled through time and space to get murdered and you’re mad about missing a kiss?

Danny, pouting: A little…

Sam sighs, smiling and putting an arm around him: Well maybe the next time she visits you can ask.

Danny: Hah, yeah maybe.

Sam as they walk off: So, what happened to your ankle?

Danny: Got thrown down a hill by Skulker, no biggie.

Sam: You liar!


End file.
